For many modern consumers, a personal beverage has become an important life-style accessory, similar to a PC, cell phone, key chain, or hand bag. As such, many consumers desire to differentiate or personalize their beverage container by a special sleeve or jacket that offers a unique characteristic to their own beverage item. In addition, consumers often confuse their own bottled beverage with those of their friends or colleagues, when these bottles are placed in close proximity of each other.
Further more, consumers often use a personal-size beverage (bottled water, soda, juice, sports drink, etc.) which typically have not been provided with personalized look or characteristic other than the manufacturers product label. Therefore, it is often difficult to differentiate or distinguish the same brand of bottled beverage from the next.
While a variety of enclosures or covers for beverage containers are presently commercially available, these covers typically do not offer the above-discussed highly desired functions to consumers. Therefore, there is a need to provide a unique sleeve/jacket for a beverage container which serves as a container identifier, so as to differentiate person's own bottled beverage from that of another, while simultaneously providing insulative and moisture absorbing functions. There is a further need for a single sleeve offering a universal fit to accommodate a wide range of sizes and shapes of beverage containers.